


The Scarlet Bandit

by shiiya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Not Canon Compliant, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiya/pseuds/shiiya
Summary: Kurapika had started on his own journey, stealing the Scarlet Eyes and making a name for himself in the underground. This, however, does not go unnoticed by Chrollo,
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

(˜"*°•.˜"*°• 3rd person omniscient •°*"˜.•°*"˜)

\---

"Reports of someone referred to as 'The Scarlet Bandit' has been said to be breaking into peoples homes and industries, robbing anyone who has the exquisite Scarlet Eyes in their possession"

The news headline stated, warning owners of the Scarlet Eyes to hide them securely.

The man glanced towards the newspaper, mildly shocked at its contents, that the chain-user would go through such lengths to regain the lost eyes of his clan.

At the thought, he slightly chuckled at the image of the blond sneaking into somebody's house and rummaging through their belongings in a desperate plea to find them quickly without conflict.

Despite the short amount of time he spent around to young boy, he basically already figured out his mindset and morals. He was surprisingly easy to read, as he let his emotions take over at the smallest things, almost completely emotionally driven to complete his goals. 

He sat, pondering on the effectiveness of the Chain-User's actions due to that fact, utterly convinced that there would be no way he hadn't gotten his precious little face discovered, since he also acts irrationally a lot from what he's seen, which could lead to him doing something stupid, ruining his mission.

He looked back at the source, attempting to discern any remaining details, such as their main suspects, the most recent robbery, precautionary measures, stuff like that. Not much has been revealed to the public, and it also appears that this isn't something most people are worried about since it isn't being reported anywhere but here.

Also, most rich people are too cocky, most likely trying and shove it in other people's faces that they still have their pair of Scarlet Eyes, and that their security is too strong for a 'petty thief' to break into. 

But, Kurapika was anything but a petty thief.

\---

He was watching his next target carefully, covering in the trees above, showered in darkness. His vision was slightly impaired, but not much since he often took refuge in the shadows at his hometown. 

His outfit also helped hide his appearance, as he had a scarlet cloak-like thing resting over his head, preventing his short blond hair from showing, and a black face-mask accompanied by a pair of black gloves. 

The guards were taking their shifts and would be switching in around 13 minutes, according to previous data from the nights prior. That was when security was the least dense, making an easy slip-in unnoticed.

The lights inside were still on, which was slightly detrimental to staying totally inconspicuous, which was already hard since he was infiltrating a very influential figure in the Japanese mafia. Their system was somewhat hard to break through, especially considering he was a beginner at stuff like that. Eventually, he may have to pay somebody to help with that part of his operations, but then again, he would be risking revealing his identity to them if he wasn't careful.

He sighed, realizing he was getting off track in his thinking process. For now, he needed to focus on his mission; stealing the Scarlet Eyes from power-hungry scum.

Time had slightly slipped by while he was trapped in his thoughts that when he looked back at the time, only 4 minutes were remaining before the guard's change. 

He observed everything silently, breath steadied, but he was tense and nervous at the same time. Every attempt to calm himself ended for naught, as he was too focused on the fact that a selfish person had his clans' eyes showcased just so they could seem richer than everybody. 

He growled at the thought.

Just then, he witnessed the guards preparing to leave, exchanging their shifts.

As soon as he saw his chance to barge in, he took it, jumping off of the stray branch he was resting on,

He took a small period of time to make sure he had a hiding spot or extra escape path in case his plan didn't go accordingly. 

And at that, he started heading towards the designated room, where the Scarlet eyes should be stored.

He was running, the golden and silver trims on the walls being the only thing his eyes could register. He was careful not to run into any decorations or displays, though. 

His footsteps were practically silent, but so was everything else in the residence, working to his advantage. If someone were to be around the corner talking, he would be able to hear them before he arrived, allowing him to find another way past. 

This was perfect. 

He continued dashing down the hall, making sure he was plenty aware of his surroundings. 

He caught sight of a set of stairs, recognizing as his next location, leading him to be even closer to the eyes. 

His eyes darted around when he reached the top, searching for the landmark that would be signifying the room with the Scarlet eyes, supposedly, were being obtained. 

At least, he hoped so.

Then, he saw a vase filled with - ironically enough - flowers painted red with a deep shade of red. 

He started on his way to the room next to it, calmer than previously as he was about to accomplish his goal.

His hand reached for the shiny golden doorknob, turning it slowly to be as quiet as possible. The door was pushed open the next second and the blond strode into the room, revealing a completely normal room.

It contained a king-sized bed, a few dressers, a flat-screen T.V, and a door, presumably leading to the bathroom.

According to his sources, this was the master bedroom, but it was currently unoccupied as the owners had gone on a business trip downtown. 

He scoured the room, looking for any sign of the Scarlet Eyes. At first, he assumed it was going to be out in the open, as the rich were known to flaunt their belongings in any way possible. 

It turns out, though, that they had been hidden from sight in an attempt to prevent a burglar from running off with them.

The thief, however, knew it was utterly useless, as he was going to get out of here with the Scarlet Eyes, no matter what, even if that meant a few casualties along the way. 

He continued searching the room, careful to listen for anybody who could possibly catch him snooping around.

A small compartment in the dresser below the T.V caught his eye, so he wandered over, finding it to be locked with a padlock.

So, he needed some sort of a code. 

Sadly, he wasn't a professional lock-picker, the only haven learned the basics of lock-picking locks that needed keys, so he doubted he would be able to do anything on that matter. 

He sighed of exasperation, realizing he would have to keep searching for a code to unlock a compartment he wasn't even certain had the eyes in it. 

Nevertheless, His mission was elongated even further.

It took another 17 minutes to find the code, it having been stashed into a clothes pocket thrown on the floor.

And so, he waltzed back over to the location he suspected to be storing the eyes, and slowly entered the combination, making sure he didn't make any mistakes, when finally, a soft click could be heard, meaning it was open.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto as he pulled the door agape, hoping to find his brethren's eyes holed inside. 

What he saw when he peeked into the compartment caused his breathing to hitch, his chest burning at the sight.

What he saw was his clan's eyes in their canister, but with a small black box that he recognized fit the size of an engagement ring. He couldn't believe it. This man was going to propose with a side gift of the Scarlet Eyes to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Today, there was another news article about the rising-in-popularity, Scarlet Bandit.

This time, it was from a rich mafioso who claimed they saw them, caught them in the act of stealing the Scarlet Eyes. 

Apparently, he hadn't seen anything that could lead to the culprit, but he had seen something that he considered important.

He had just arrived home from a business meeting, wanting to head straight to bed since it lasted until around 11 pm. Once he had reached his location, what he saw was a short figure shrouded in darkness, unrecognizable. Still, something stood out in the person's visible features.

Their eyes were a bright scarlet, brighter than those in the canisters he was holding in his arms. 

He claimed he blacked out as soon as their eyes meet.

As the raven-haired male took sight of this, he became quickly aware of the uproar it had caused. There were already online forums discussing the possibility of a surviving Kurta Clan member, almost always shot down with a 'the man was most likely lying. The Phantom Troupe massacred all of the member's years.'

From what he knew, some of the Hunter Association members had to know who it was, since Kurapika had to pass the Hunter Exam, and he was very emotional, most likely unable to hide his eyes.

At this point, he was left pondering on whether or not the Kurta would end up getting caught during his quest, revealing his identity and bloodline to the public media, having the result of constant interrogations and interviews, preventing him from completing the mission because of breaking and entering, stealing, with the side of pestering from theorists and curious historians.

It would also be pretty interesting at the same. He could already imagine different news stations covering this with the title: "Shocking Revelation: Surviving Kurta Clan Member?!"

He pushed away from the thoughts of his young enemy as he started looking around his current location, now wondering what he would be doing with this newfound knowledge. 

After a while of just thinking, he sighed, throwing himself onto the bed behind him.

 _'Man,'_ he thought, _'if I had my_ Nen _right now, I would be able to do something about this.'_

His eyes wandered along the pale grey walls of his suite he rented, questioning if there was any way to somehow get his Nen back.

Eventually, a plan popped into his mind, almost perfect, but possibly extremely time-consuming.

A snarky grin spread across his face as he fixed up a plan in his brain, making sure everything was fully thought through before enacting anything later.

_He is going to be in for a treat,_

\---

_'Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t-'_

His thoughts were completely filled up with the pitiful mistake he made during his burglary, allowing himself to be sighted, although the only thing they saw was his bright, red eyes.

That in itself was a problem, revealing the existence of a Kurta to the public.

He paced around the apartment he owned, his mind overwhelming him with the thoughts of the consequences soon to follow his stupidity. 

_'What's going to be the media's reaction?'_

_'Will this lead closer to my discovery?'_

_'Are his friends going to try and stop me?'_

_'Will the Phantom Troupe try and sabotage me?'_

Multiple questions filled his mind, almost impossible to answer without it happening.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he attempted to focus on something else. 

_' Perhaps I should just go for a quick drink of coffee,'_

And at that, he pushed the sighting to the back of his head, growing excited at the thought of going to a coffee shop and get something that actually tastes good instead of having to drink tasteless and bland cups from the lobby of his apartment community. 

A small smile snaked its way onto his lips as he moved over to his dresser, pulling out a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

He didn't feel like wearing his tribal clothing out, not because he didn't like them, but since wearing regular clothing is nice sometimes. 

He dressed himself calmly, completed with a breath of content as he dusted off and straightened his outfit. 

After tending to other things, such as brushing his hair and slipping on some shoes, he opened the door and stepped outside of his room proudly, traversing the corridors of the complex quickly as he headed for a small cafe he discovered a few months ago on a quick trip around the city. 

It was a quiet, peaceful establishment, the aroma of coffee and mint lofting through the air with the small conversations that could be heard from other guests dining there. 

As he arrived, he flashed a small smile directed to the employee who was working behind the front counter. He immediately headed forward, placing himself a reasonable distance from the person ordering before him before stopping and waiting. 

He heard the bell on the door ring as one of the occupants finished their meal and paid. At least, he hoped so. 

It wasn't long before he got to decide on his drink choice, choosing a simple iced latte, not looking for anything over-flavorful or sweet.

(sorry but quick a/n: I've never had coffee in my life and I don't know anything else so this is what you get-)

After placing the order, he carefully chose his seat, picking one near the back-most of the shop, unviewable from the windows or anything. 

The blonde knew he wasn't going to have to wait long for his coffee, since it wasn't the morning and didn't get much traffic at this time of day. The smell and the sounds of the machines operating in the background were somewhat soothing to the young boy, so he decided on indulging in the pleasantries as long as possible.

He allowed his thoughts to absorb him, engrossing himself in the idea of allowing his kin to rest peacefully. 

Soon enough, he heard his name being called, pulling him out of his mind as he then walked up for his drink, thanking the worker with a silent nod before heading back to his seat, sipping his latte contentedly.

He allowed himself to get pulled back into his thoughts, uninterrupted by the ringing of the bell from the door.

It wasn't until he looked over toward the counter did he realize who was there.

It wasn't until they finished ordering that he caught the look on their face.

It wasn't until they noticed him sitting down that the anger rose in his stomach.

It wasn't until they walked and asked if they could sit with him that he almost punched somebody. 

It wasn't until his shock died down that he could respond with a scowl.

"What do you want, _Mr. Lucilfer?"_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes another chapter  
> ;)  
> ah yes another time where I rushed the scenes on accident and it makes the writing look terrible  
> ah yes another cafe scene between 2 boys because I'm cliche  
> ah yes 
> 
> well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter

**Author's Note:**

> aah thanks for reading this to the end  
> I'm sorry that this story isn't the best as I'm only almost 13 and the only writing I've done is fanfiction on Wattpad since I was 10-  
> :)  
> anyway  
> this is, of course, kurokura, as I fell in love with the ship <3 and decided to write a fanfic about it-  
> but I'm bad at making stories progress, and romantic attraction isn't going to be something well-written here  
> and I am bad at release schedules, so if you actually enjoy, you may have to stick around a while before another update.  
> again, thanks for reading this crap  
> |_( ' ~ ' )_|


End file.
